Ai no kotoba
by yatta
Summary: Ryoga esta perdido como es su costumbre y busca a Ranma algo nuevo por fa!! pero que pasara en un aconstruccion mmm yaoi!! RnmaXRyoga


Era un día como cualquier otro, nada interesante podía pasar, hora de comer sin duda después de las 2 de la tarde, Dharma revisaba su refrigerador, mmm...¬¬ no hay comida preparada, tampoco comida instantánea, no hay tampoco quien la prepare wawawawa!!! y en casos como estos solo hay una solución, servicio a domicilio!!

Dharma fue corriendo por el directorio telefónico, tortas la pasadita!! si aquí esta el teléfono, tomo el auricular y empezó a marcar, uy!! creo que marque un tres de mas, estaba por colgar cuando del teléfono salió una persona, que bueno que Dharma no estaba enferma del corazón o de plano ya estaría infartada, Yatta!!! que clase de broma es esta por que sales de mi teléfono así como así!!! la linda chica que salió por el auricular se quedo extrañada después sonrió y dijo: hola soy diosa de primera categoría bla, bla, bla, y ya sabes lo demás te concederé cualquier deseo, ¬¬ dices que cualquier deseo, mmm... quiero un auto, un auto? oh no y si chocas no queremos que eso te pase, no, pide otra cosa, una casa nueva!! si mi propia mansión, oh no!! estas loca y si el vecindario es malo y después y si te cae encima la casa nopo es muy peligroso, ¬¬ solo que la casa sea de cartón y en la Machi López, vamos tiene que ser un deseo de lo mas profundo de tu corazón, bien yo deseo... un banquete, tengo hambre, y si te, si, si, si me enfermo del estomago, ya lo se, entonces que puedo pedir!!!? eres una coda yo quería mi auto deportivo snif, snif, ^_^U es que ando baja de presupuesto, oye esto yo lo e visto antes, oh! no esto es totalmente original nadie lo ha hecho, por favor a quien se le va ocurrir sacar una línea de las diosas, ya se que es lo que quieres te haré un fic es barato, poco peligroso, si dime de que lo quieres, oye!!! yo lo pido o tu lo eliges?!, y bien, y bien que? de que lo quieres, ni hablar con tal de que te vayas y me dejes ordenar mi comida, mmm... de Ranma y Ryoga, si ya te puedes ir, espera unas chispitas salieron de un fuego artificial, tu deseo esta siendo procesado, la chica salió corriendo hacia donde la compu de Dharma y empezó a escribir, oye!! acaparas mi maquina vete a la tuya...

Y así fue como nació este fic el cual esta por demás decir que contiene material fuerte en Yaoi si Ranma a estado haciendo ejercicio o era Ryoga, bueno no lo se...

****

*AI NO KOTOBA*

*el lenguaje del amor*

(¬_¬) * CAP –1 * (^_^)

(=LO QUE UN CAFÉ PUEDE HACER=)

MADE IN YATTA´S BRAIN

Era una linda mañana de verano muy calurosa por cierto, cierto chico como ya le era su costumbre andaba perdido por allí, debía vengarse ese maldito se había escondido a mitad de una batalla, ya tenia toda la semana buscándolo empezaba a perder las esperanzas.

Llegó a una pueblo en una playa apartada, era un pueblo sumamente raro todas las personas de ese lugar no median mas de 1 metro claro a excepción de él pero él no contaba.

Llegó a una de las casas tuvo que arrodillarse ara poder hablar con el diminuto sujeto.

Disculpa estoy un poco perdido podrías decirme en donde estoy? fue lo que se le ocurrió decir, él pequeño hombrecillo se le quedo viendo, era un lugar muy obvio donde estaban que clase de pregunta idiota era esa?

El muchacho no entendía la mirada del hombrecillo y luego comenzó a reírse, empezaba a llamar a sus otros amigos y muchos hombrecillos llegaban eran unos 20 cálculo el muchacho y todos empezaron a reír, el muchacho empezaba a enfurecer, que es tan gracioso se pregunto, escucho un pitido y todos los hombrecillos corrieron a esconderse, ya no había nadie esperen!! gritaba pero, ninguno le hizo caso.

Mira ahí esta Ryoga, Ranma deberías aprender a él no le parecen niñerías, escucho que decía una voz muy familiar, volteo, era Akane, y no solo ella Ranma también estaba en ese lugar acaso... ellos también estaban perdidos.

Ranma =) de seguro anda perdido, no me explico como puede estar en ese lugar

Akane =) cállate el que a ti no te gusten estas cosas no significa que a ningún otro hombre le gusten

Ranma =) insisto mírale la cara de incrédulo que se carga ja, ja, ja, ja...

Akane =) eres imposible Ranma

Ranma =) yo me voy al fin y al cabo que allí esta quien te acompañe.

Ranma estaba por retirarse Ryoga lo vio y enseguida fue tras él como toda la vida Akane se tuvo que aguantar y que remedio se quedo a ver la obra que estaba por empezar titulada "los costeñitos", vaya nombre para una obra pero, trataba de unos hombres que vivían en la playa, interpretada por niños del Kinder ahora que lo pienso como pudo Ryoga confundir una escenografía de Kinder con la playa real... ejem nos apartamos de lo que nos interesa, Ranma seguía corriendo no tenía ni tantitas ganas de pelear.

Toma eso!! un golpe le dio a Ryoga quien cayo en el piso, quieres mas yo te daré tu merecido hacia tiempo que no tenía un combate.

Ejem, tenía muchos deseos de pelear con alguien puesto que había descansado mucho

Veremos lo que mi entrenamiento a hecho por mi, te are talco

¬¬ mmm... bueno una batalla se había iniciado, se encontraban cerca de una construcción y pues los trabajadores estaban, este, en huelga si eso es por eso el lugar estaba abandonado, no esperen no es cierto decían que el lugar estaba maldito y todos salieron despavoridos dejando bien sólito el lugar para que Ranma y Ryoga pudieran pelear agusto.

Hora de comer todos tiene 20 minutos para comer

_ bueno el lugar se estaba vaciando mientas Ranma y Ryoga sostenían una batalla, tenían 20 minutos para pelear en ese lugar antes de que alguien los interrumpiera.

pero 20 minutos eran mas que suficientes, una de esas maquinas que usan para la construcción, este, mmm... lo tengo en la punta de la lengua, mmm... bueno esas maquinas con fondo y tenía agua, este, mmm... ya saben verdad si ustedes son muy listas (o), este bueno esa maquina un trabajador descuidado y por andar apurado por que pues el hambre no lo dejaba pensar muy bien las cosas y descuidadamente tiro el agua super fría y esta cayo sobre Ryoga, claro fue obra de la casualidad yo no tuve nada que ver a decir verdad no se como esto ayude pero bueno, Ryoga ahora era el lindo cerdito de Akane Pechan, el cual se veía dispuesto a luchar contra el aparentemente invencible Ranma, afrontémoslo le estaba dando una paliza como humano ahora de cerdito pues pobre animalito, nada caliente que lo volviera a la normalidad, que mas podía hacer que irse directo a la cara mientras Ranma se carcajada así, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, esperen se me va el aire ja, ja, ja, ja, y mas ja, ja, ja, ja... casi se tiraba al piso para seguir burlándose, ja, ja, no pretenderás pelear contra mi así en ese estado, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja... Pechan se estaba enojando mas y aprovecho para irse directo a la cara de Ranma, el cual no se podía quitar de encima al lindo cerdito negro, mientras gritaba y todo lo demás, empezaba a caminar como si eso hiciera que Ryoga se alejara, piso un tubo de la construcción y cayo, movió otro fierro el cual mientras Ranma caía sobre un escombro, movió otro alambre el cual movió un tornillo que cayó en una cubeta que derramo agua que cayo sobre una maquina, que se encendió por un rato y abanzo un poco por que la dejaron en primera choco contra el edificio en construcción e hizo que otro fierro cayera y justamente sobre Ranma que extrañamente cuando cayo sobre Ranma otra herramienta cayó y lo aprisiono, fiu... Ranma estaba inmóvil y Pechan ahora era quien se burlaba, claro que quien conoce la risa de un cerdo, nadie!! bueno mmm... no lo se no importa, Ryoga no podía hablar y eso en cierta forma era malo pues él realmente quería burlarse. uno de los tipos de la conducción se quemo con su café y luego como que le falto azúcar y pues dijo guacala este café no me gusta, y pues que haces cuando algo no te gusta se lo das al perro, mm... pero hay un pequeño problema aquí no hay perro, así que pues lo tiro y miren que casualidad le cayó todito al pobre de Ryoga y pues liquido caliente lo volvió a su cuerpo humano, solo que pues cuando alguien se vuelve tan pequeñito como un cerdito pues la ropa tiende a caer después de ser alguien del tamaño de un humano, sinceramente no se como es que le quedaba ese trapo en el cuello pero bueno, Ryoga estaba sobre Ranma como dios lo trajo al mundo.

Ranma ya estaba un poco alterado, claro no era la primera vez que lo veía así pero si la primera vez que estaba tan cerca.

Ranma =) Ryoga ya quítate de encima, sabes que me cae mal que te conviertas encima de mi

Je, je, bueno tal vez no era la primera, Ryoga se quedo callado si, si, lo que digas dijo, al parecer ya no había tanta tensión puesto que ya no pensaban en pelear, solo que, claro!! Ryoga nunca había estado sobre Ranma en esas condiciones, es decir apestando a café.

Ese aroma tan sensual que los embelesaba y los incitaba a hacer locuras...

Si locuras, solo las locuras que dos hombres pueden hacer y no me refiero a los arrancones mmm... depende de que arrancones hablamos, pero bueno, el café si ese aroma los hipnotizaba a ambos y solo sentían el deseo carnal sus cuerpos se sentían extraños y Ranma sentía la necesidad de estar en la condición de Ryoga solo les quedaban 10 minutos y pensaron es mas que suficiente pensando en que son trabajadores y pues comen platican y siempre se toman 5 minutitos mas.

Oigan!!! se lo voy a contar a Akane no que los dos estan enamorados de ella, Ryoga se levanto, hayyyy que pena esta desnudo, no es que me queje por verlo pero, me mira muy feo, Tu no le diras nada!!! Dijo libero a Ranma y entre los dos amarraron a una servidora, hay pobre de mi obligada a ver todo en primera fila amarrada, solo no me hagan daño claro que si me quieren incluir, pero no!! no me lastime malvados esa soga aprieta mmm...¬¬.

Ryoga regreso con Ranma, en que estabamos pregunto y antes de que Ranma pudiera decir cualquier cosa se poso en los carnosos y bien delineados labios de Ranma saboriandolos con la escencia de café que lo cubrió a él hacia ya un ratito, la camisa pronto ya no le estorbaría mas y mucho menos el resto de la ropa, el tiempo no era algo de lo que tuvieran mucho así que se apresuro a quitar lo que no hacía falta y me arrojaron mas lejos pero ni crean por que aun los puedo ver :P las manos de Ryoga eran un primor deslizandose por el cuerpo que gracias al ejercicio estaba mas marcado, rozando lentamente la piel de Ranma mientras Ranma solo se dejaba querer, así hasta yo, je,je, pero que creen puuu... puuu.... time over los trabajadores regresaban los dos chicos estaban pues ya saben, todos los de la construcción los verían, no podía estar pasando que paso con los 15 minutos que segun esto disponían.

Ja, ja,ja, venganza de Yatta un simple adelanto de reloj, y ahora que pasara podran hacer sus cosas en otro lugar y mas que nada se podran ir sin que los vean pues leean el siguiente capitulo si es que lo escribo por que estoy atada, sueltenme!!!!!! mmm... me pregunto si Haposai aparecera en el siguiente oh no!!! malos pensamientos salgan de mi cabeza.

Moyoroshi Jane mata...

Fic dedicado a la única persona que los eh dedicado "Dharma", después de todo es la única persona que me pide fics, gracias me divierto mucho haciendolos ^O^!!!


End file.
